This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Immunology and Cell Analysis Core (ICAC) is central to the development of the scientific projects proposed in this COBRE. It will provide access to equipment and technical support to the PJI. The Immunology and Cell Analysis Core has available cellular techniques including separation of cell subpopulations from peripheral blood and tissues, phenotypic characterization of the cells by flow cytometry and histology and characterization of cell functions including proliferation, cell cycle analysis, cytokine production and cytotoxicity. In addition, the ICAC provides the capacity to study cell signaling such as tyrosine kinase phosphorylation, calcium flux and activation and translocation of nuclear transcription factors.